


Of Gods and Angels

by Isabaelle_Lightwood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, First work - Freeform, will definitely add more tags as this evolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabaelle_Lightwood/pseuds/Isabaelle_Lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth didn’t intend to walk into the old decrepit church on 1635 Lexington Avenue. She had just been walking past when she saw flickering lights in some of the cracked, cobwebbed, and dusty windows. She had probably passed this church dozens of times while returning from Percy’s, but she was usually taking the bus. That night, though, she had run into a monster, causing her to miss the bus. Perfect, just perfect. So when she walked by the normally dark church, she thought that her night couldn’t get any worse. She should have known that life could always get harder for half-bloods.</p>
<p>A.K.A. Annabeth wanders into the institute, meets Jace, Alec, Clary, and Izzy, and chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you guys like it! Kudos, comments, and anything else would make my day, as well as ideas or constructive criticism. Enjoy!

Annabeth didn’t intend to walk into the old decrepit church on 1635 Lexington Avenue. She had just been walking past when she saw flickering lights in some of the cracked, cobwebbed, and dusty windows. She had probably passed this church dozens of times while returning from Percy’s, but she was usually taking the bus. That night, though, she had run into a monster, causing her to miss the bus. Perfect, just perfect. So when she walked by the normally dark church, she thought that her night couldn’t get any worse. She should have known that life could always get harder for half-bloods.

Annabeth slipped her Yankee’s cap onto her head and shimmered out of sight. She shook her head and gave a small laugh. _If Percy was here instead of me, he probably would have just charged in and startled whoever - whatever - was in there._ She sighed. _How is my boyfriend still alive with that kind of planning?_ As she opened the door, she walked into a well-lit hallway. _Weird_. She stalked down the hallway, her eyes roving from side to side until she reached a door at the end of the hallway. Readying her dagger in her right hand, she nudged open the door with the other. 

_What_ is _this place?_ Annabeth stood frozen in the doorway as she took in the large room, too large to fit into the small church. Large computer screens hung from the walls and stood on a central table. Four teenagers clustered around it, with an attractive blond boy pointing at something on the screen and talking in a pompous voice. A short redhead stood next to him, clinging on to his every word with her hands clasped in front of her. A dark haired girl stood behind them next to a similar looking boy, probably her brother, both with crossed arms. 

Annabeth could hear snippets of what he was saying. “Running rampant…killing mundies…eidolon” She gasped and edged forward, but when she stepped onto the tiled floor, her heels made a loud clacking noise. As the four whipped around, she mentally bemoaned her lack of suitable footwear. _No more nice shoes for me then,_ she thought. _It looks like you can never be sure when you will need to fight_. The dark haired girl now had a whip in her hand, and was winding it around her hand threateningly. The blond had a glowing sword in his hand, and the redhead said, “Jace, what was that? We are the only ones in here, right?” 

The other boy made a growling noise low in his throat and said, “Great. Now whatever is here knows his name.” 

The girl with the whip said, “Something seems off about this.” She was flicking her whip around her like it was an extension of herself. Not something Annabeth wanted to be on the receiving end of. This girl reminded Annabeth of the Aphrodite kids, perfectly pretty and perfectly capable of taking anyone out (and not in the dating sense).

Annabeth toed off her shoes and clutched her dagger tighter. Facing off with these people who obviously knew how to use their weapons wasn’t her idea of a fair fight, especially with only her dagger. She picked up her shoes in her hand, glad that they were still invisible as long as she held them, and she moved off the floor toward the door. The blond one, Jace, was peering around the room with squinted eyes. 

As Annabeth edged back towards the door, Jace’s eyes locked onto her and he pointed at her and said, “There it is!” He started moving unbelievably fast towards her, backed by the siblings. Annabeth gave up trying to be stealthy and dropped her heels behind her as she sprinted full-pelt out the door. Even though she had been training for years, the people behind her caught up to her almost immediately. The dark haired boy, who now had a bow and arrows strapped to his back, grabbed her around the torso, pinning her arms to her sides and lifting her feet off the ground. Annabeth gave a guttural scream and kicked at his knees, bucked her head, struggling as much as she could. _Keep a cool head,_ she thought. But how could you keep a cool head when you were fighting for your life against three people who were just as well trained as you were? 

Suddenly, Annabeth’s cap fell off and she shimmered back into view, and Jace and the two siblings both froze for a moment, but the boy still kept his grip on her arms. The girl turned to Jace and said, “I knew something was off! My necklace isn’t pulsing at all, that _thing_ ,” she glared pointedly at Annabeth, who gave an even fiercer glare back. “That thing can’t be a demon.”

The boy holding Annabeth growled, “That doesn’t mean she can’t be something else dangerous.” _What does he have to prove?_ Annabeth thought. _Why is he always growling?_ She jerked her arms again, before glaring at Jace again.

Jace stalked towards her with all the grace of a lion. “ _Why_ , exactly, have you come here, to our inner sanctum?” He gestured grandly, and Annabeth decided that no matter how attractive he was, he was definitely an asshole, and most certainly one to be avoided. 

“What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here! Where did you get so much training? I have never seen you at camp, and…” The boy behind her clamped one hand over her mouth. Annabeth could feel him shrug his shoulders and he said, “She was ranting.”

Jace walked closer, peering closely at Annabeth’s face (probably just for show, she thought). “Show me your hand,” he snapped, his calm demeanor cracked. Annabeth wiggled her arms, and he gestured towards her captor. He shifted slightly, releasing her mouth and freeing her hands, still keeping her immobile. Jace inspected the back of both of her hands, but when seeing they were blank, threw his hands up in the air and said, “Oh come on! Another unmarked mundane with the sight? How many of them are just going to wander in on us?” 

Annabeth stiffened with indignation. “Who are you calling _mundane?_ I am not mundane in any sense of the word, you mortal!” 

“Aren’t we all mortal though? I can see you are breaking out the real insults here, _little girl,”_ Jace smirked. _He did not just call me that_ , Annabeth thought.

“We don’t have any time for your philosophical bullshit right now, Jace,” the boy holding Annabeth said. 

“Can’t you just let go of me already? It is obvious that you could take me out if you tried, so us just standing here chit-chatting with my arms pinned behind my back is obviously just for show.” Jace shrugged, and flicked his hand at the dark haired boy. He released Annabeth and stepped back, grabbing his bow into his hand and readying an arrow. 

Annabeth stepped away, readied her dagger in her hand, moving so that her back was toward the doorway to the outside. The redhead had finally walked over and was hiding behind Jace. For the first time, she could get a good look at them. 

Jace stood in the center, tall and golden bright. _A bit_ too _bright, a sun glowing with constant validation._ He was wearing a dark black outfit, and the skin that was showing was inked with dark black marks. He had blond hair and amber eyes that shone gold in the bright white light that shone from the ceiling. He had a strangely glowing sword held with an easy grace in one hand. Standing to his left was the boy who had held Annabeth captive. He had black hair with dark blue eyes glaring out from under it, and he wore the same dark clothes as Jace and had the same dark marks twining across his skin. He obviously knew how to handle the bow that he held, and he had a full quiver strapped to his back. He glared at Annabeth with an unbridled hatred, and she curled her lip at him before focusing back on Jace. 

“Who _are_ you?” Annabeth said, interrupting the uneasy silence between them. “Who are your parents?”

Jace stiffened, dark anger flashing over his face, and the dark haired girl standing next to him said, “Excuse me? Why do you want to know about our parents?” Annabeth looked around at the four of them, all with hackles raised. With those four words, it looked like she had made all of them have a wary hatred of her. Annabeth looked over to the girl standing next to Jace who had continued to glare at her after the outburst. She had long raven hair, and wore sturdy black leggings and a dark crop top. She had tall heeled boots (how could she fight in those? Annabeth had been trying to learn for years) and her silvery whip was wrapped around her wrists almost carelessly, like it was a comfort blanket. Well, a comfort blanket that she could kill someone with. 

For the first time in a very long while, Annabeth felt like this was a fight she couldn’t survive. Even though the petite redhead didn’t look very dangerous, the other three looked like caged panthers preparing for a fight. 

Jace spoke up again. “So, will you tell us what you are doing here, or do we need to get Hodge?” The redhead furrowed her eyebrows like she was going to ask a question, but the other girl elbowed her, not too gently from what Annabeth could see. 

“Well, I was walking past here on my way home, when I saw some flickering lights on in some of the windows, which I found confusing, and-“ Annabeth stopped herself. She was rambling, again. Where had calm, cool, talk-your-way-out-of-any-situation Annabeth gone? She took a deep breath, and said, “Anyway, I just was curious about who was wandering around this decrepit church. Although,” she said, looking around the well light room, “I can see now that it is not quite as decrepit as it seems from the outside.”

“A likely story,” Jace scoffed. “Why would you decide to come in here? After all, anything could be hiding here. Werewolves. Vampires. Demons.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes.

“I think I could take a couple of monsters.” Annabeth jutted her chin out, suddenly feeling like she was seven again, proving to Luke that she could take care of herself.

Jace rolled his eyes and said, “So sure of yourself, _little girl_.” Annabeth balled her fists at her side. He had called her that twice now, acting like he was so superior to her. Well, she had been to hell and back, and she wasn’t about to let some goth punk insult her. She took a step forward and used her momentum to drive her fist straight into that smug face of his. 

Jace took a step back and rubbed his nose with a little pout on his face. “That actually hurt. Surprising, _mundane_.” Annabeth balled her fists and got one more hit in before someone grabbed her again. This time it was the dark haired girl. Annabeth surely wasn’t making any friends here. Jace flicked his hand at them, and said, “Izzy, let her go. She can’t do anything. She is just a mundane who wandered in here by mistake and has delusions of grandeur.” When he said that, the redhead giggled behind him. 

Annabeth took a closer look at her. She was short, especially compared to Jace, Izzy, and her brother. Instead of wearing the dark, leather looking clothes like the others, she had on a t-shirt and jeans, looking like a mortal that had wandered in from any generic high school. Izzy tossed Annabeth away from her with a dark glare in her direction, before she flipped her hair and walked back to Jace. 

Annabeth tried to take a diplomatic approach, even though she had just attacked what seemed to be their leader. “Jace, Izzy,” she said, gesturing to both of them in turn.

Izzy broke in. “That would be Isabelle, mundie. Strangers don’t get to call me Izzy.” Isabelle curled her lip as she looked at Annabeth, making her feel like all of her flaws were on public display. 

“Of course. Jace, Isabelle, um-“ She looked at the other two. “May I ask what your names are?”

“No.” The dark haired boy glared at Annabeth before turning to Jace. “Jace, why are we trusting this mundie-“ He was cut off by Annabeth’s glare. “Fine. This _person_ can see us, was able to get into the Institute, and are we just forgetting how she was _literally invisible_ just a couple of minutes ago?” 

“Alec, stop being such an asshat,” the redhead said, stepping out from behind Jace and offering her hand to Annabeth. “I’m Clary. What’s your name?”

“Annabeth,” she said, warily taking the offered hand. After Clary stepped back, Annabeth knelt down to grab her hat, which had fallen off in the earlier struggle. She dusted it off, andput the paper that Clary had given her into the brim, barely able to keep a frown off her face. She decided to retry her earlier line of questioning. “I don’t mean to offend you, but you are demigods, right? With your kind of power, that’s the only option that makes sense, with your level of training. Unless,” she said as she turned slightly and started winding her cap in her hands. “We know about half-bloods, magicians, maybe there could be another group of part-humans. Wouldn’t that be perfect,” she said and rolled her eyes.

“Half-bloods? What on earth are you talking about?” Isabelle stepped forward. “If you are insulting our family, then…” She left off there, her words clearly a threat. 

Annabeth put her hands up in front of her in a placating gesture. _Is there anything I can say that won’t insult them?_ “No, not at all. I am just trying to figure out what you are. I mean no offense to you.” _Even though it seems like that is all that I have done since getting_ here. She decided to take a chance and give them some information about her. “I am a demigod. My mother was the goddess Athena, and that is where I got most of my powers, along with my hat.” She held it up to them as she spoke, hoping that she hadn’t managed to offend them again somehow. Even though it seemed like Alec, Isabelle, and Jace had decided to hate her, she didn’t want to make it worse. 

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment before Isabelle broke out in laughter, Alec and Jace quickly following suit. “Of course, and Valentine was the nicest person to have ever lived,” she said, still choking on her laughter. Alec elbowed her, muttering something along the lines of “that’s not something to joke about, Iz.” He still couldn’t keep a grin off of his face. 

Annabeth felt her hands curl instinctively again, and was glad that her dagger wasn’t in her hand anymore. She didn’t want to know what would have happened if it had. “Fine. What’s your story that makes you so high and mighty?”

Jace rolled his eyes and said, “Nephilim. Blood of the Angel, which gives us our great powers, fantastic weapons, and of course our stunning good looks.” He rocked back on his heels with a satisfied smirk and crossed his arms with a look that said, _beat that_. 

“Nice claim,” Annabeth said. “However, wouldn’t you say that gods trump angels? And for your so-called ‘stunning good looks,’” she laughed, thinking of Percy. None of these pompous brats could compare. “They aren’t all that they’re cracked up to be.” At the angry looks on their faces, Annabeth cringed inwardly. _Can’t I go one sentence without insulting them?_

Jace’s face was a dark mask. “I have started to wonder something. Why, exactly, is it that you are still here? All you have done is spy, attack us, and then go on to insult us and our lineage. I ask why we haven’t forcefully evicted you from the premises yet.” He carefully pronounced each syllable, his easy grace from earlier gone. 

Annabeth nodded. “I have overstayed my welcome. I apologize for intruding, and I just have one more thing to say.” She lifted up her hand-or, more precisely, her middle finger, gesturing at Jace. “Go fuck yourself.” She knelt down, grabbed her dagger, and turning on her heel, left the church behind her.

* * *

As Annabeth walked down the street, she pulled out her phone from her small purse. c _ome to my place asap. you wont believe what just happened._ She pressed send to Piper, hoping that she wasn’t on some hiking trip out in the middle of nowhere with Jason, doing who-knows-what under the stars. She turned her dagger over and over in her hands, remembering when she had gotten it. her world had been turned inside out again, learning that not only did greek gods exist, but Egyptian ones did as well, and now she was expected to accept angels and demons as well? Sure, she had read about them in stories, but that was what they had always been. Just stories. Her heels tapped out a staccato on the sidewalk, and her phone buzzed with a response from Piper.

_Ooh, fun! I’ll see you there ;)_. Annabeth tucked her phone back in her purse and clutched her knife tighter, suddenly struck with the feeling that she was being followed. She walked a few more steps before whipping around, but no one was there. Figuring that it was probably just some leftover uneasiness from her meeting with the nephilim, she shook it off and kept walking.

* * *

Annabeth walked into her dark apartment, threw her keys into the basket by the door, and turned the lights on while kicking the door shut behind her with a foot. When she turned back to the room, she jumped and raised her dagger when she saw a dark shape sitting on the couch. When she saw it was just Piper, she exhaled and lowered her weapon. “Jeez, Pipes, give a girl some warning. You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

Piper laughed, and peeled herself from the couch. “Nah, you’ll live for a long time yet. What’s got you so jumpy?” Annabeth sighed, dropped her purse on the coffee table, and collapsed on the couch. Piper sat down next to her and rubbed circles into her back, exuding a bubble of comfort. 

Groaning, Annabeth sat up and pulled her legs up beneath her. “I was walking home from Percy’s, and I passed by that old church on 1635 Lexington Avenue, you know the one? Old, decrepit, lovely architecture though. Even though it has fallen into disrepair, it is so gorgeous.” Piper snapped her fingers in front of Annabeth’s glazed over eyes, who jerked upright. “Oh yeah, sorry, just got caught up there for a second.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but what was so important that we had to have a super secret meeting?” Annabeth knew Piper wasn’t upset, but she still rushed to answer. Even when Piper wasn’t using her charmspeak, she was almost impossible to refuse. 

“So you know how the Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse gods are all real right, and they have lots of interactions with mortals? Well, it turns out that they aren’t the only ones out there.” Annabeth told Piper about the strange teens who claimed to have angel blood in them and their strange tattoos. 

Even though Piper was always hard to shock, all through Annabeth’s explanation, her jaw slowly dropped. “You have got to be kidding me. Even more possible allies, possible enemies, and you are telling me that they could see through your hat?” At the mention of her hat, she pulled it into her hands again and fingered the paper hidden inside, contemplating the pros and cons of telling Piper that she had one of their phone numbers. Piper said, “Nuh-uh, we are leaving them alone. Sometimes, you gotta accept that you are way out of your depth. You are one of the best fighters at camp -don’t blush, I mean it- and they took you down so easily? We are leaving them the hell alone.”

Annabeth could see her logic, but there was something about those nephilim that intrigued her. She opened her mouth to tell Piper about Clary and her phone number, but was broken off by a loud knocking at the door. She got up to answer it, Piper standing up behind her, but before she could cross the room, the door blew open, throwing wood shards into the couch, windows, and the girls still standing there. Two dark shapes came through the empty space that used to hold a door, and Annabeth and Piper scrambled backwards until their calves crashed into the couch behind them, halting their progress. As they looked up, their eyes widened in horror as they saw the two figures come into view, both armed with a dangerous-looking weapon and a scowl, and one whose body was twined with the dark runes of the nephilim.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a while ago and have had it just sitting in my Pages, willing myself to publish it, so I hope it met your expectations! I will try to update it as frequently as possible, and thankfully summer is just around the corner, so, heres to hoping


End file.
